In Just One Night
by BlueMoonDestiny
Summary: Sam Winchester walks into a bar one night to meet a southern girl who's keeping more secrets then necessarily needed to stay alive. Fate seems to bring them together, but something's trying to keep them apart, at least for a while. Please R&R!
1. Introductions

**Hey I know I've updated this chapter like a billion times but I'm a perfectionist can't help it. Anyway this is my second fanfic, I hope you like it. Please read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Introductions**

Misty Adams sat in another bar reading another stupid book about demons wishing yet again that her father was there with her (yet again). She was stationed at the table closest to the door (a habit she had picked up from her dad Christopher Moore).

Just then two men walked in the door. Misty looked up, they were both hot, but something about the taller guy attracted her. She pulled her black newsboy cap, that was resting upon her brunette colored hair, lower covering her wandering violet eyes, _'Remember Chris that you have a job to do and it's not to look for love,' _she scolded herself,_ 'but I'm not Chris anymore after what I've done I deserve to be called Misty. It was self defense,'_ a voice inside her head insisted, _'it was part of the past.'_

She blew out a shaky breath, "this isn't the past," she said trying to reassure herself, "I'm Misty Adams now, until I pay for my sins I won't go back to being Christina Moore. There's just no way."

She tried to go back to reading her book fighting a fresh new wave of memories. She closed her eyes, "God help me stop these unshed tears for I have no strength nor will against them as they fill my aching soul and stop my beating heart," Misty whispered, reciting the same words she had heard her dad say so many times before.

"Hey can I buy you a drink," a voice said bringing her back down to earth.

Her head snapped up two to see the shorter of the two guys who had just come in talking to her. She glanced at her half empty beer bottle, "no, I'm good."

* * *

Dean had come into the bar, spied the first cute girl, and had begun to flirt with her.

MEANWHILE…

Sam had come into the bar saw a cute girl and before he could say anything Dean had gone and started flirting with her, _'Somehow,'_ he thought, _'somehow girls think he's charming.'_ He had sat down at an empty table and watched Dean flirt with the girl. She seemed to smile at everything he (Dean) said, _'watch she's just falling into his trap,'_ Sam thought just before he noticed she was gripping her beer bottle in a weird way, it was tilted towards Dean and was slowly inching away from the table then suddenly…

* * *

God she had had enough of this guy he was just so…arrogant and narcissistic. Midway through what he had been saying she had grabbed her choice of drink (beer) and had tilted it towards him inching it away from the table, _'3,2,1,'_ she silently counted and then.

_SPLASH_

She spilled her entire drink onto that one guy, gathered her stuff and was just about to leave until she crashed into the taller guy. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm such a klutz." She knelt down quickly gathering her stuff and breezed out into the night air, _'tequila and ice cream,'_ she thought, _'that's what I need tequila and ice cream.'_

10 minutes later

Misty was walking out of a 24 hour liquor store bag of tequila and vanilla ice cream in hand, _'Damn people ran out of M&M ice cream and coffee ice cream and every other kind of ice cream except for vanilla. I'll just have to make my own M&M ice cream then.'_ She drove back to the motel she was staying at and headed over to one of the vending machines they had,_ 'Oh god that tall guy's there. Just play cool. Everything's okay.'_ She quickly got there and begun searching through her purse for any spare change.

"Hey your that girl from the bar," he said.

_'Fuck,'_ she silently cursed, "yeah."

"Sam Winchester," he thrust out his hand.

"Misty Adams, nice to meet you," she gave his hand a brief handshake.

"Is something wrong?" he asked noticing the slight tinge of pain in her eyes as she said the name.

"It's nothing, I just have a lot on my mind."

He smiled understandingly, "don't we all."

She smiled back, and there was this awkward pause before their lips sort of crashed together. She broke off realizing, "I'm sorry," she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm not," he said making her look up and smile, _'She has such a beautiful smile he thought and she has such a charming southern accent.'_

Soon enough they were sitting on the pavement leaning against the wall sharing her tequila and ice cream staring at the night sky talking.

"So you're a hunter," she said.

"Yeah, and you're a huntress," he said.

"Yeah. It's in the family business. It was supposed to be passed on to the all the guys in my family but my parents had only girls and I was my dad's favorite."

"Interesting, so how did you get the idea of alcohol and ice cream?"

"Well, I was at this college party and I didn't know that someone had poured vodka into the punch bowl so I go and drink some punch and soon enough the room begins to spin and I realize, someone had spiked the punch. So I wander out of the house and stop by a 24 hour drug store where I go to get some coffee and crash into an old friend of mine who gets me ice cream and soon enough the room stops spinning and he ends up taking me home. And that is the end of the most boring explanation ever." She had decidedly left out the part where she had had sex with her guy friend.

"Actually I've heard more boring explanations than that. So are you in college?"

"Yeah, technically I'm supposed to be in college right now but I had to hunt."

"Oh."

* * *

**Hey, hope you like it please, please review.**


	2. Kidnapped, Murdered, or Just Plain Mean

******Hey here's the second chapter. I had a lot of time on my hand today. hope you like it. It's better than the first chapter. Maybe I should of combined the two chapters hmm... Please review when you're done reading.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: Kidnapped, Murdered, or Just Plain Mean 

Sam escorted Misty back to her motel room where they shared a nice long kiss good night.

"Promise me you'll meet me for break fast tomorrow," Sam said.

Misty smiled kissed him again, "I promise," she walked into her motel room and slowly closed the door behind her.

Sam turned and walked to the motel room where he was staying with Dean.

"What happened," Dean asked as Sam walked into the room.

"You know the girl from the bar, the one who poured beer all over you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we I ran into her, we got to talking and she is amazing, she's smart, she's beautiful, and she's… wow."

"Sammy has a girlfriend," Dean said in a singsong voice.

"Oh shut up. And it's Sam not Sammy."

* * *

Misty had the best night of her life she hadn't felt this good since forever. She smiled spinning around the room but stopped abruptly when the necklace her dad gave her started glowing. "When it starts to glow that means that danger is near," her dad had said. She snatched her gun from under her bed, grabbed some extra ammunition, and made sure that she had her daggers still strapped to her leg. She clicked of the safety on the gun and walked into the closet hiding herself and waited.

A few moments later the front door burst open and there stood a blond chick with short hair, "come out, come out wherever you are Misty. I know you're in here. I better start running because I'm going to break every single bone in that boyfriend stealing body of yours. By the way my name's Meg, that will be the last name you hear before you die," the woman said.

_'Boyfriend, who's her… OH MY GOD!!!'_ she thought slightly gasping as she realized that Meg was probably talking about Sam. The closet door burst open, "found you Misty," Meg said smiling as she brought down the first punch.

Misty raised her arms blocking the punch and kicked out her legs, which came in contact with Meg's legs. It sent Meg sprawling, which gave Misty time to recover from her realization and fire the gun.

Meg ducked and kicked the gun out of Misty's hands. "Let's settle this one on one," she said.

"Fine by me," Misty punched Meg in the face and then used her momentum to send both of them flying out of the closet.

"You know you're just like your father, it's too bad I had to kill him." Meg said

"You bitch," Misty cursed. So they went kicking, punching, pulling each other's hair, and breaking everything in sight.

Misty slid under the bed (which was conveniently nailed to the floor) and grabbed one of the daggers that was strapped to her leg and quickly carved a simple message on the floor that said: **_Help me; someone named Meg is trying to kill me. Misty._**

While she was doing that, Meg had taken a hunting knife from one of Misty's bags and was furiously slashing at the bed. At one point the knife was able to cut into the bed and cut Misty across the back. Meg looked triumphant as she saw the blood. Misty rolled out from under the bed and Meg threw the knife at her.

Misty ducked and the knife jammed itself into the wall behind her, but when she stood up again she felt something hard hit her head and then the world went black.

"I told to take her to me not try to kill her," a man's voice growled.

"I'm sorry father. She stole Sam from me," Meg answered.

"My child, I told you everything would be yours in time. Just like the Winchester boys will be dead, it was a good thing that I took care of their father. Come along now, we must be gone by the time those Winchesters find out."

They took Misty and were soon gone.

* * *

Sam had been waiting in the coffee shop that he and Misty agreed to meet at for ten minutes now. He had already tried calling her cell and had convinced himself that she probably just turned it off. Another ten minutes went by and still no sign of Misty. Frustrated, Sam paid for the check and went by her motel room only to find no was there. He went back to his motel room.

"You're back early," Dean said.

"She never showed," Sam grumbled.

"What, where's she staying?"

"She's staying in a motel room not far from this one."

"Okay, come on we're going to go there, break in, and give her a piece of our minds."

"Haha, funny Dean. But I doubt she's there anymore. She probably has left town by now."

"Oh come on Sammy."

"It's Sam, and again no way."

Dean started going off about everything and anything.

"Okay, okay, fine. Just shut up."

When they reached Misty's motel Dean began to pick the lock.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Hey if she won't open the door and invite us in we'll just have to do it ourselves."

They opened the door to find everything broken and messed up. Sam looked at the torn sheets of the bed and saw that there was a bit of blood staining the white sheets. He carefully moved some of the torn pieces away to find more blood and a message carved onto the floor. It said: **_Help me; someone named Meg is trying to kill me. Misty._**

"Oh my god," Sam said.

"What?"

"Misty could be dead."

* * *

**Hey, peoples whatcha think. Please review even it if it's to say how crappy my story is.**


	3. Every Rescuer Should Have A Plan

******Hey peoples, I hope you like this chapter please review.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: Every Rescuer Should Have A Plan 

Misty awoke, "Ow, my poor head." She tried moving her hands so that so could rub at her aching temples, but her hands were restrained by something. She looked down to find herself tied to a chair. She took a quick look at her surroundings, "Where that hell am I?" She asked herself.

"You're in my world now," a slightly familiar voice answered. Misty looked up only to see Meg.

"Am I dead?" she asked sounding like a two year old.

"No but in the next few days your gonna wish you were," Meg replied looking like she were ready to kill.

"Meg," said a man's voice warningly.

"Sorry."

"Now, go get those Winchesters," the voice commanded harshly.

"Yes, of course."

Suddenly the man's voice was right next to Misty's ear, "don't worry, you'll be with your father soon enough miss Moore." Misty whipped her head around not seeing anyone. A feeling of dread crept into her mind as she sat waiting for death to take her or salvation to claim her.

* * *

Sam was pacing around Misty's motel room beating himself up about ever letting himself go talk to her, "I'm so stupid. If I hadn't of went and talked to her, Meg wouldn't have ever taken her."

The front door burst open (again). "If you want to save your little friend, Misty, come with me," someone said.

Sam and Dean turned to see Meg in the doorway. In a split second Sam had her up against the wall with a gun at her head, "Why should I trust you?" he growled.

"Because your girlfriend's life is on the line and only you can save her," she replied smugly.

"Fine, I'll meet you outside in two minutes," he said glaring at her.

"Good," she walked out of the motel room closing the door behind her.

"Why the hell would you say yes to that?" Dean asked.

"To save Misty."

"How are you going to do that when we don't have the cult's gun anymore?"

"Actually we still do."

"What?"

"After dad's unfortunate death, I found a note in my bag. It was from dad. He had hidden the cult's gun somewhere else and had made a replica of it. He had given the replica to the demon and gave me the directions to the cult's gun." Sam quickly explained.

"So where is it now?"

"My bag, motel room. Follow me and Meg to wherever, remember where that is, go get the cult's gun, comeback and kill the demon."

"Fine but if you die, you better not try haunting my ass, it was all your fault."

"Deal, but you better stick to my plan."

"Of course," Dean said but Sam was already gone.

* * *

Misty reawakened. This time it was to the sound of groaning. Somehow the room was dark and Misty couldn't see. "Hello, is someone there," she said trying to keep her voice from wavering.

"Misty is that you?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah."

She breathed a small sigh of relief but realized why she was stuck there, "I hate you."

"What? Why?"

"You should know why."

"It's because of Meg isn't it? I swear to you I don't love her. I love you," his proclamation was met only be silence. "If you don't want to talk, fine. I have nothing more to say."

Silence hung over the room making Misty shiver. She decidedly ignored it and let her herself slip into sleep.

Several hours later

A loud bang made Misty snap her eyes open. Sam's chair had fallen over (with him in it). "Are you still mad?" he asked. She only stared blankly at him.

"Please tell me why."

"You want me to tell you why? Here's why: I'm came to here to do a job and guess what I end up getting kidnapped. All I did was come here to do a job I owe that much to my dad after what I'd done." _'Not to mention I end up falling in love in just one night,'_ she added silently.

"What do you mean after what you'd done? What'd you do?"

"I killed my stepmother."

Sam's eyes widened.

"I didn't on purpose it's just that she caused my parents divorce and wound up making both of them love her. She ended up marrying my mother but my father never stopped loving her. She was mean and cruel to me when my parents weren't around (that happened often). She would criticize me tell me I'm too skinny or I'm too fat or that I'm too stupid. I was 12 I weighed 51.8 pounds.

My dad was rarely around my mother constantly left me in her care. She never feed me she always beat me. One night she got really drunk or high or whatever she tried to kill me so I hit her over the head with a frying pan, then I put a cigarette and a lighter in her hands. I made the gas leak from the stove, lit a match and stole her motorcycle. Realizing what I had just done I called 911 from a pay phone.

She died but no one was suspicious of it except for my dad he had thought some demon had done that. He had taken me on the road with him. Away from my mom away from school he taught me the things I needed to know to go to college it was sort of like home schooling unless you don't count the road. The road is what I've known all my life I never cared what anyone thought it was my home.

Up until two years ago I'd been hunting with my dad, but he died. I went back to California, back to my mother. A few weeks later I found that she enrolled me back into school. It was a new city, a new place. North Carolina was all that I'd ever known. I went to school for a year dropped out thinking that I needed to go back to hunting I needed to pay up for what I'd done to my parents. I figured I could pay for that sin by hunting things, saving lives, dying slowly. You understand right?" tears had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Yeah, of course I do, you did it in self-defense."

"It doesn't feel like self-defense. Nothing feels like self-defense anymore."

* * *

Dean had found that cult's gun and was just about to go back to that place where the demon or Meg was keeping Sam and Misty but had decided to make a detour to Hooters.

* * *

**Hey I'll try to update soon but no guarantees though I can promise that I'll update sometime during Thanksgiving break. :) Oh, and I've just replaced the first chapter so it's a lot better. Please review. **


	4. So Close To Freedom, So Far From Whole

**Hey peeps, I updated again. I'd just like to say to those of my readers who are reading both of my stories before you try to kill me is that I've come into a writers block and am still trying to get my ideas together. Oh and one more thing everything I bold is either the title, an author's note, or something I'm trying to emphasize. Please read and review!

* * *

CHAPTER 4: So Close To Freedom, So Far From Whole**

The room had gone dark again so Sam and Misty were working at their ropes even though it would be kinda hard (seeing that both their arms and legs were tied to the arms and legs of the chair and there was a piece of rope that tied them to the back of their chair.

"Anything?" asked Sam.

"Almost," Misty answered, "you?"

"Yeah, almost."

Misty had moved her foot as far forward as the rope would let it go and was using her foot to move the rope up and down so that the chair's leg could saw away at the rope. Sam was doing the same thing but he was working on his arms.

"Ah ha," Misty exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm ¼ of the way free, all I need is that dagger I have strapped to my leg." She struggled to get the boot, on her free leg, off. After a while she was barefoot and had ripped the dagger, on her still tied leg, out of its sheath and was holding it between two of her toes like she would with a dagger and had begun cutting away at the rope on her other, still tied, leg. Soon enough both her legs were free. She unsuccessfully put her boot back on and stood up, almost falling, and was staring the agonizing process of breaking the chair by using the wall.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam, confused.

"I'm trying to break the chair, it's made of wood so if I try hard enough it'll break."

"Why didn't it break when I fell over?"

"Maybe it didn't fall hard enough."

"Maybe, though-," Sam started but was cut off by the sound of splintering wood, Misty screaming, and a small thud on, "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, "a little shaken but I'm okay."

"Good, here come help me with my ropes."

"Hold up, I don't know where you are."

"Follow the sound of my voice."

"Okay," she said holding her arms out to balance herself and slowly made her way across the room tripping every so often.

Sam soon felt a hand on his arm that was slowly making its way down to his hand, "Is that you Misty?"

"I think so," she answered her voice close to him.

A couple minutes later his hands were free. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pulled out a miniature flashlight, and turned it on to see Misty's face lingering only a few feet away from his. He gently touched her face making her wince, "Sorry."

"It's not that it's just…" she turned her head to reveal a nasty bruise on her jaw line.

"Oh," he put down his flashlight near her leg and curled up slightly **(A/N: remember that he had fallen over in his chair) **to help untie the ropes bounding his legs to the chair.

As soon as Sam's legs were free the lights (in the room) went on and Meg came in.

* * *

Dean had charmed one of the waitresses into heading back to his motel room to have some sex but before anything had happened the waitress knocked him over the head hard enough to knock him out and as he was being dragged away the last thing he heard was her say, "Yes master, I got him. The Winchester boys and that Moore girl are all ready for you to kill now."

* * *

"So, I see you've gotten out of your ropes," Meg said calmly, "but you're now going to wish you hadn't," she used some of her telekinesis to throw Sam against the wall and was now descending upon Misty with a hunting knife. Misty had her eyes glued on the hunting knife. 

"It looks familiar doesn't Mist. Well, guess what it's your dear old father's hunting knife. I had killed him with it. Chris was begging me not to kill you and not to take this," Meg held up a necklace that was exactly like the one Misty had on. It was about 1 cm wide and about 5 cm long with a bunch of Chinese letters entwined into the vibrant metal, "that he would surrender without a fight if I just didn't kill you. It's too bad old man Chris is dead now and he's not coming back.

Soon enough you'll be joining him."

"No, you're wrong I won't be."

"So much fight still left in you, you haven't eaten in days and you're still so strong. I'll give you a once in a lifetime chance, you can join our side and live for eternity. Or you can join dear old Chris."

"You are wrong about a great many things, Meg. Though mainly you're wrong about Chris. Chris is not dead **she** is standing right here in front of you."

"Oh that's right I forgot your poor old daddy named you Chris but your dear old mother changed it to Christina so that it would be all girly and pretty and so goody, goody. She was wrong about that. By the way how is your dear old mom?"

"Drunk," Misty said, Sam could see a vein on her neck throb and her eyes change from a simple violet to a dark blackish violet.

"Oh that's is too bad, I was going to have you call her up to say goodbye soon, unless you really want to come to my side then you could have-," Meg was cut off by a dagger, that flew right past her head barely missing but still so close it cut off her hair, which was thrown my Misty.

"You bitch," Meg spat, "you cut my hair. I'm going to kill you for that." She walked forward menacingly making Misty scoot back. By the time Meg had taken three steps forward Misty was backed up against the wall, _'Oh god I'm going to die.'_ Misty thought as her life flashed before her eyes. As one of the most recent of her memories faded far away she felt an odd sense of calm. She moved her hair and tilted her head up slightly, "go ahead, kill me, see if I care, and see if anyone cares."

Meg stopped confused that anyone would want to die. In that second she stopped a million things happened. Sam tackled Meg to the ground, "you're crazy," he shouted. Meg again used her telekinesis to throw him against the wall. Misty grabbed her breast dagger **(A/N: If y'all don't know what that is than watch the first 4-10 episodes of Xena the Warrior Princess I think that's what it's called or try searching it up on google) **and hurled it into the middle of Meg's chest then grabbed the hunting knife Meg had been holding only seconds ago and chopped off her (Meg) head. Misty then took her breast dagger out of Meg's chest and cleaned it off on her clothes before sticking it back in it's right full place. Then Misty cleaned off the hunting knife and grabbed the dagger that she had thrown at Meg's head back into its sheath on her leg. She ran to Sam's side, "are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said rubbing a spot on his head, which had collided with the wall, "I have to ask you one thing though. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

**Hey me again, anyway I hope you liked it I'll try to update both of my stories soon. Please review!!!!! One last thing to those who don't already know this but I changed the first chapter I hope it's alot better now.**


	5. A Life Covered With Lies

******Hey, just so you know I write my stories for me and my muse so if you could help us out because you see I'm trying to get a least 3 reviews from people other than InvisibleLiliacNights and CluelessWanderer (I know you, you could give me your reviews in person or something like that) so I could get some feedback about my story. Oh and this would be like my second time fixing this chapter because someone cough, cough ILN keep correcting my very small grammatical errors. I know probably none of what I'm saying makes sense so I'm going to stop rambling now. R&R.**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: A Life Covered With Lies 

Misty opened her mouth to explain everything to Sam, but the door creaked open cutting her off. They turned towards it to find a woman with a Hooters tank top on holding a passed out Dean. The woman walked in and threw him on the ground. Her eyes glowed in a weird looking color of neon yellow.

"Hello Sammy, hello Chris," the woman said.

Misty opened her mouth as to say something then closed.

"Yes Chris, I am The Demon that killed your father, but no, I don't think you'll be able to talk to Sam about your true identity, I'm going to kill you."

"I've heard that before," Misty said rolling her eyes.

"It's true this time. I'm not as incompetent as my associates."

"Right," Misty said sarcastically, "and I'm really a 200 ton elephant. I came prepared." Her necklace thrummed, glowing, against her chest. She picked up the breast dagger.

"Your weapons can't hurt me," The Demon said smirking.

"This one can. It was made by the cult," she said, blocking her mind against him.

A twinge of fear shone in his (technically he's in the waitress's body so it would be a her) eyes, "You're lying. The cult only made the gun."

"Do you think they'd be so stupid to take 13 years to make a gun with only 13 bullets?"

"They took their sweet time and they made the meetings inconspicuous," The Demon said slowly backing out the door.

"Whatever you say," Misty said. A sudden shot was fired. The bullet hit The Demon in the shoulder, but he was already pooling himself out of the body he had possessed. His black form filled the air and suddenly it was gone and Dean was left holding the now empty, cult's gun.

"Where am I," asked the woman (who was possessed).

"Don't you remember anything? You were kidnapped for 24 hrs and we've come to save you from her," Dean said pointing to a beheaded Meg as he made up a story, "don't worry you're safe now."

The four got up and walked out of the room to find it was a big, old, unused house Misty and Sam walked in front of Dean and the woman and Misty tried to explain things over to Sam.

"Okay, my real name is Christina Moore, but everything I've told you is true except that. Since my step mom died I saw how badly it affected my mom and dad. Her name was Misty Adams and I decided that when my mom and dad wasn't near me I'd call myself Misty Adams to torture myself over her death," Misty said to Sam as they walked around the house, 10 feet in front of Dean and the woman trying to find a way out of the house.

"You lied to me," Sam simply stated.

"I know, but it was only about my name. I get it if you hate me now. I just want you to know I love you too. I'm not saying that because I feel I have to or because I want to sway your opinion of me. I'm saying it because that's what I really feel. I don't know how it happened but I fell in love with you in just one night. Technically it was more like 2 or 3-," she said before Sam pulled her to a halt and covered her lips with his.

"You know if you two need a room there's one right here," Dean said opening one of the doors and finding that it led outside of the house. Dean's car was parked right outside. Everyone got in and Dean drove to Hooters and dropped the woman off and drove back to the motel so they could get their stuff.

A while later they were all gathered in Misty's **(A/N: I'm going to go to calling her Chris (short for Christina just like in the first chapter) now so don't get confused or you'll get me confused and I'll end up writing a even more confusing chapter)**

"So what you were saying about the cult…" Dean said trailing off.

"Is true," said Chris.

"How are you so sure?" asked Sam.

"My great, great grandfather was part of the cult. Here," she grabbed her messed up okay bag and threw it at them. It was filled with sais **(A/N: If you don't know what that is look it up on google or better yet watch Elektra)**, daggers, hunting knifes, bows and arrows, swords, etc all which had the cult's sign engraved on it."

"How do you know they-," Dean asked before he was interrupted by a crashing of the window. A drunk stumbled in.

"Um… excused me," he said, his eyes turned a possessed shade of black, "but I'm going to kill you now."

"Does this happen to you often?" Sam asked Chris.

"Um…" she said, "can I explain this part to you later?"

"Chris, what aren't you telling us?" Sam asked.

She opened her mouth to explain but was thrown straight into the bag of weapons and collided into the wall by the possessed drunk **(A/N: As you probably should know, The Demon that Sam and Dean are after has yellow eyes)**.

"Chris, are you okay?" asked both Sam and Dean.

"Damnit," she answered, getting back up her blood had stained multiple places on her clothes, "that hurt."

Sam and Dean pulled guns from the waistband of their jeans and started shooting the possessed drunk.

The possessed drunk just cackled wildly, "You can't hurt me with your weapons."

Chris grabbed a pair of sais, "wanna bet," she walked slowly and cautiously forward, flipping the sais. She now stood at least a foot in front of Sam and Dean as if protecting them, she continued her deadly assault of words, "I bet you abuse the powers your master gave you, you know nothing of death, you don't realize that no matter how loyal you are you'll be thrown away like a rag doll in the end, all of you supernatural being don't know a single thing about staying alive," she said emphasizing the last part.

The possessed drunk cracked, he dove towards her. She held up a sai like a spear/dart and threw with all her might aiming it right at him. It hurtled right into his chest, blue lightning exploded over him as he made contact with it.

The lightning demolished his body leaving only a sai stuck in the floor. Chris walked over to it and picked it up, she through it back into her bag and continued to pack. After a few minutes she gave up trying to ignore Sam and Dean's stares.

"What," she demanded, "I swear you two are staring at me like I'm either the devil himself or the…maker of the universe."

"How come our dad didn't know?" Dean said.

"Well you see when you're a hunter, you always keep your secrets. Even though our dads were friends doesn't mean they shared everything. My dad countered off with not telling your dad everything he knew. Your dad countered off with not telling my dad he found the cult's gun and that his boys were in the hunting business too."

"What's your dad's name," Dean asked.

"Christopher Moore. Why?"

Dean looked thoughtful but ignored her question, "what state did you live in?"

"North Carolina. Dean, what's with the questions?"

Dean looked up at Sam, "when we were in the hospital, before dad died, he told me to look for a Christopher who lived in North Carolina. Dad said that he was the greatest hunter we'd ever meet and that he'd be glad to help us kill The Demon. Why didn't you tell us?" Dean demanded Chris.

"What was I going to say to you when I found the two of you, 'hi my real name is Christina Moore, my friends call me Chris, but since I'm away from everyone who knows who I am please call Misty Adams because it'll torture me and that'll be nice, oh and you know my father was the greatest hunter ever lived though he's dead making me, now, that greatest hunter ever lived though I don't want be but have be, by the way you dad called me before he made a deal with The Demon and told me his plan so I could find the two of you,' how stupid would that be?"

"You talked to our dad before he died?" asked Sam looking a little hurt.

"Yeah, I tried talking him out of that. I told him that I'd go instead. That I'd save the two of you so that your family could be together and I'd finally be joined with my dad. He told me to take find and take care of the two of you. I tried to get your cell number but he wouldn't tell me anything except for his plan. Sam, stop looking at me like that, I have my own secrets you didn't expect me to tell you everything in a few hours."

"And you decided to go this far to find us, protect us, and help us," asked Sam.

"I wouldn't have done it if I weren't so damn scared of my father (I loved my dad but he could be so damn scary at times) and your father."

"They're dead they won't hurt you," said Dean.

"They can haunt, and I don't exactly have magic powers. I have magical items."

"What do you mean magical items?" asked Sam.

She held up her rectangle necklace that had warned her of danger so many times before, "this warns me of danger," she tugged at a long necklace that Sam and Dean could only see the chain of, she finally pulled out a mirror that was shaped into a star with six corners, "and this helps me bring back the dead, but only for a while."

"Prove it," Dean said for more than one reason.

"Sure," Chris said quietly pulling a few things out of her bag. She picked up a piece of chalk and drew the same six-cornered star on the floor, and then she sprinkled salt onto every corner of the star. She pulled off the necklace and placed it accordingly in the middle, blowing slightly on the surface of the mirror. She then picked up a sharp piece of crystal from her bag and cut herself with it, letting the blood drip slightly on every corner before placing the crystal on the mirror. She wrote a name down on a small piece of blank paper and also placed it on the mirror. "So mote it be," she whispered lighting the corner closest to her on fire.

The fire spread tracing the star the flames jumping into the air. The mirror flashed onto the crystal shining colors all over the room, then suddenly all of the salt, chalk, and blood made to make the symbol seemed to be pulled and swallowed by the mirror. In an instant the symbol was gone along with the crystal and paper leaving only the mirror.

Dean cocked his head to the side and bent to pick the mirror up. "Don't," Chris warned her voice losing its confidence. A bright light, brighter than the sun, erupted from the mirror. As fast as it came it was gone, but this time a figure loomed over the mirror.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please review. I'll try to update soon.**


	6. Caution: Danger In Every Breath You Take

**Hey, sry for the long wait.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Caution-Danger in Every Breath You Take**

"Hello boys, hello Christina," John's voice filled the quiet air.

Sam and Dean stared at the person standing before them in awe, "Dad?"

John nearly fell as they ran to him and hugged him while Chris(tina) just managed a meek smile and nod in greeting. Her face was turning pale.

"I see you found Christina, but where's Christopher," John asked.

"He died. Two years ago," Chris(tina) stated softly.

"Oh."

"Dad, we need to talk," stated Sam and Dean in unison.

"I get to go first," Dean said.

"No, I get to go first," said Sam.

They began to fight over who was going to get to talk to their dad first.

"Sorry," Chris(tina) said falling to the ground. John disappeared. Sam and Dean stopped fighting and went immediately to Chris.

"We need to take her to the hospital," Sam said, "she's lost too much blood."

"No hospital," Chris croaked.

"Then where else can we take you?" Sam asked her. It was too late she was unconscious. Dean took a moment to think, "We can take her to Ellen and Jody."

"Okay," Sam agreed. They quickly grabbed her stuff and jumped into Dean's car.

"What about her car?" Sam asked.

"We'll come back for it," said Dean.

… Minutes later

Sam half-helped, half-dragged Chris into the bar Ellen owned. Chris had come back to consciousness, but was still losing a lot of blood. Dean had refused to come in because of what happened the last time he and Jody had talked.

"Hello, Ellen? Jody? Ash?" Sam yelled when they got into the bar.

Jody came out from the back room, "Chris? Is that you?" Chris looked up, still leaning heavily on Sam, "Jo?" Jody **(A/N: I'm gonna call her Jo now cuz I like calling her Jo rather than Jody cuz It's simpler to)** ran to Chris and pulled her into a hug, "I haven't seen you since we were 12," she said to her. Jo turned to Sam, "What happened?"

Sam took a quick glance over at Chris, "can I answer that after we help Chris?"

"Sure." **(A/N: I don't really know much so I'm going to wing it, meaning fake it, well some of it from here)** Jody took Chris and Sam into her house (which was connected to the back room of the bar) and laid her out on the couch. Ellen walked in just as Jody and Sam were cleaning up Chris's wounds.

"Christina? Sam? What happened?" asked Ellen.

Chris pulled herself up to talk, but Sam and Jo forced her back down.

"Hold still," Jo said, "it's hard for me to fix up your ankle as best as I can if you keep squirming."

"The Demon kidnapped us, then tried to kill us," Sam said.

"Oh. What happened to Christopher?" Ellen asked.

"Died. Two years ago," Chris(tina) whispered quietly.

"What about Dean?"

"He's in the car. Outside," Sam said.

"Why would-," Jody started.

"He was afraid of what you'd say when you saw him again," Sam answered before she finished her question.

"Oh," Jo said quietly.

Chris opened her mouth to speak.

"Rest. We can talk later," said Ellen.

Grudgingly Chris laid back and fell asleep.

"How bad is she?" Ellen asked Jo.

"She broke her ankle and it's going to take awhile for her wounds to heal," Jo answered.

"I'll see if I can find a crutch or something," Ellen said leaving the room.

Jo finished bandaging Chris's wounds watched Chris sleep for a while.

"Go talk to Dean if you want to, I'll watch over Chris," Sam said, breaking the silence between them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Sam said easing back into the chair he was sitting in. Jo left the room and Sam watched Chris sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.

30 minutes later

"Shit!"

Sam's eyes snapped open to find Chris trying to get up off the floor then fall again after she got up.

"Well don't just sit there staring. Help me, damnit," Chris said grouchily, noticing Sam was awake.

"Don't have to be so mean about," Sam said rushing over to her.

"Sorry, it's just every time I get finally get up my ankle doesn't support my weight, my muscles hurt, I feel pain everywhere, I wanna talk to Jo, and I have never felt so useless in my entire life."

"Jo is with Dean."

"Okay, then I change my mind I wanna talk to Ellen."

"She's looking for a crutch you can use."

"Okay…so…" Chris started, trying to find words to say.

"So… why is so many demons after you?" Sam asked.

"Um… well, my dad and I kinda took a few things from them…"

"Like what?" Sam prodded.

"The mirror necklace thing and there's this ring that can make you astral project to wherever you want to go and this skeleton key that can literally open any lock and this book..."

Sam sat in silence carefully digesting all of this and giving her a look to continue.

"I haven't been able to read anything in it. It's all symbols. There's just a bunch of crazy symbols on every single page. I've managed to decode only a part of it, but it still makes no sense whatsoever," Chris looked as if she couldn't quite breathe.

"You okay," Sam asked, his face showing all the concern in the world.

Chris nodded, but by now she was taking huge gasps of air. Her eyes seemed to bulge and tear up. "Sam. Can't breathe," was all she managed to say before she fell over, passing out. Her eyelids fluttered crazily, her pulse quickening with rapid speed, her body yearning for air. Sam tried giving her CPR, but it didn't seem to be working.

Ellen came in carrying a crutch, "Hey, I found one Christina can use, but-," she stopped when she saw what was happening. She dropped the crutch, it fell breaking into a thousand pieces, and she rushed over, "what happened?"

"I don't know, but we're going have to take her to the hospital now." Sam started picking her up. They ran to Dean's car to find Dean and Jo making out. Sam opened the car door, making them break apart. "We need to go to the hospital right now," he said as he (carrying Chris) and Ellen got in. Dean started the car and they got to the hospital in record time.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't say more about Ash, I only recently discovered his name and dumped it in there only seconds before I updated it knowing that you peeps will kill be if I don't update soon. Oh I only have one thing to ask. Did you catch that last episode? I only caught the last ten minutes of it cuz my older sister's afraid of the show (I mean seriously, I may jump at every noise but that's because I'm very alert. She on the other hand had to make her younger sister watch Darkness with her because she was afraid and thought that I could protect her.**


	7. Unraveling Secrets

**Hope you like it.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: Unraveling Secrets**

All Chris remembered was that one-second she was talking to Sam, the next shecouldn't quite breathe, and then she was in this weird place. Everything was white, but it didn't look like heaven. Her eyes flickered around trying to get a good view of her surroundings just in case it was a bad place. People came into the room. A woman, a man, and a little girl that was positioned between the man and woman, she holding their hands in hers like she was never going to let go. Suddenly the man turned pulling out a gun from the waistband of his jeans. He turned the gun on the woman and the child, shooting them both, then turned it on himself, but not before she saw his eyes. They were sad, lost, and confused. She took a quick glance at the address on the envelope that was on the table next to her, and quickly memorized it.

The whiteness disappeared and turned into black, nothing but black. She could hear Sam's voice talking to her. His fingers laced with hers.

"Sam," Chris mumbled, trying to force herself back into consciousness.

"Chris," Sam said, his voice filled with relief.

"Sam," Chris said again, life returning into her voice. Her eyes opened to Sam's handsome face.

"I love you," Sam said.

"I know, I love you too," Chris said, "Do you ever get visions?"

"Yeah," Sam looked at he suspiciously, "how'd you know?"

"Because I just had one, I never get visions. Not unless I'm touching someone who gets them when I'm wearing this bracelet," she said holding up her arm so Sam can see it. "It allows me to have whatever powers the person I'm touching has."

"What's you see?"

"I don't know."

"Where?"

"71 N. Kilroy Ave. Helena, Montana 87552 Apt. K," Chris said slowly.

Sam wrote it down quickly and got up to go save the people there.

"Sam, don't you dare think about going there without me," Chris said warningly.

"But what if-."

"I'm fine."

"I'll be right back," Sam said reluctantly.

Chris nodded trying to get up from her hospital bed.

Sam kissed her and forced her back down. "Just stay like this for a few minutes."

Soon enough he came back with clothes for Chris and a crutch she could use.

She took the crutch and hobbled to the bathroom with the clothes, she changed quickly and came out leaning heavily on the crutch, "let's go."

Sam, Dean, Chris, Jo, and Ellen got to the right address quickly and got there just as the man pulled out the gun. Dean leaped into action right away. He moved quickly to the house, and tackling the man with the gun. He then grabbed the gun, clicked on the safety, and threw it to Sam. "Run," he shouted at the woman and the girl, but it was too late. The man grabbed another gun from the inside pocket of his jacket and fired it.

The woman fell as the shot hit.

Dean swore silently and knocked out the guy, Ellen and Jo went to calm down the now hysterical girl, Sam and Dean went to make sure the guy wasn't going to come to anytime soon, and Chris just stood there watching all of this.

The girl didn't seem to be calming down. Chris walked over to her, "it's okay. I'm here to help you. What's your name?"

"Irene," the girl said quietly.

"Well Irene, you're going to be okay, we're going to take care of you." Chris said.

The girl gave Chris a hug. Chris hugged her back then backed up a few steps, pulled out her breast dagger and was about the kill the girl.

"Chris no!" Sam yelled distracting her.

The girl turned into a demon, which took the breast dagger from Chris and threw it back at her.

Chris ducked almost falling with the crutch and all, but managed to avoid it narrowly, but it grazed Dean's shoulder.

"Damnit," Dean hissed in pain.

Chris grabbed another dagger from her boot and stabbed it straight into the demon's heart. The demon fell over, dead.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Chris yelled at Sam.

"That could have been an innocent little girl."

"If it was don't you think I wouldn't have pulled out the dagger?"

"No."

"Are you saying I'm completely heartless now?"

"No, I'm saying that you could've killed someone innocent."

"Whatever," Chris said not really seeing the difference, "next time, you better not get in my way."

"What if you kill the person we're supposed to be protecting?"

"I won't make that mistake."

"But what if you do," Sam asked contradicting her.

"So now I'm liar again. It's so nice to know that someone believes me," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She grabbed her daggers and walked arrogantly out the door.

* * *

Back at the bar, Chris refused to talk to Sam (nonetheless be no more closer to him than ten feet) and sat quietly in the corner scribbling something in her journal, Sam and Ash sat at the bar contemplating how to get Chris to talk to Sam, Dean and Jo sat at one of the tables talking quietly and occasionally making out, and Ellen was getting the bar ready for the night.

* * *

_'This is good,'_ thought Chris, _'I'll just never talk to Sam again, his love for me will fall apart, he'll go back to yearning for Jessica, I'll be able to disappear and keep a small eye on Sam and Dean so that they don't get themselves in trouble thus fulfilling John's dying wish and go kill that bastard Demon that got everyone into this damned mess. Life will become perfect once again.'_ She looked down at her paper, though it was her journal she never saw point in filling it with supernatural notes, she figured she add to her dad's notes. Instead she had filled her journal with sketches of things she knew, wanted, or needed to make sense of. The page she was drawing had a picture of her and Sam kissing with Jessica in the corner glaring at them. A knife was in her hand, ready to rain terror and seek revenge on Chris.

_'Why do my drawing always have to be so…'_ her thought trailed off as she saw Sam coming towards her.

"Just listen to what I have to say," Sam said before she could do anything.

Chris looked up expectantly, waiting for some sort of salvation to save her from having to talk to Sam.

"Even though we've known each other for a little while, in that little time I found out that you were going to be one of the greatest hunters in the world though I hadn't really seen you hunt. I don't doubt you after seeing what happened earlier. So please stop being mad at me," Sam said.

Chris just stared at him.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked.

Chris looked back down at her drawing. After a moment, she ripped it out and threw the page at him, "what does that look like?" Chris said.

Sam looked at her confusedly then looked at the page, his eyes slightly widened as he took the picture in.

"I was never that mad at you," Chris said, "but everytime I'm with you that's how I feel."

"How do you know Jess?" Sam asked.

"We were friends since childhood like me and Jo, her mom knew my mom. After a few months of the two of you dating she insisted I meet you because she never felt so good around anyone but you. She loved you. I was always too busy to meet you or anyone else for that matter. It was like I was living in the clouds after my dad died I didn't want to come back to reality. Later when she died I finally came to that realization. I came to visit you but you were gone. When I met you that other day I couldn't keep from loving you, but I feel like I'm betraying her trust," Chris explained. She closed her journal, picked up the crutches and hobbled away.

* * *

**Please review!!!**


	8. Avoidence One Moment, Marriage the Next

**Hey peeps, sry it took me so long to update, I won't be able to update over spring break k? Hope you enjoy though!

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 8: Avoidance One Moment, Marriage The Next**

Chris left the following afternoon, miraculously healed.

"How'd you heal so fast?" Dean asked her that morning.

"I have a potion thing that my dad took from some demons that heals things," Chris said.

"Oh."

In the few minutes before she was going to leave, Sam sat there watching her, hurt.

She walked over to him, "I'm sorry, Sam, but I just can't." she kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door not looking back. She had managed to catch a ride with one of the hunters she knew who had come into the roadhouse that night.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked him.

"It's Sam," Sam said not answering the question, getting up, and walking away.

Several Months later

Sam had become almost obsessed with hunting, while Dean had become more obsessed with Jo then he usually was with other things, and Jo had joined them on their hunts obviously.

Chris on the other hand had gone back to hunting by herself and gave an occasional nod to the other three whenever they ran into each other. Jo being the only one she ever spoke to, but otherwise Chris and Sam avoided each other as badly as a pair of people playing a sacred game of chess **(A/N: I was going to explain this earlier but now is a great time, something sacred is something you would probably hold in a high respect, so if there are two people playing a sacred game of chess it means they hold in game in such a high respect that they don't even want to really touch it since they're afraid that they're going to ruin it or something. Get what I'm saying?)**. None of them had gotten any signs of The Demon since that day he got Chris, Sam, and Dean.

Dean had proposed to Jo, who accepted, a few weeks later, and Jo made Chris her Maid of Honor while Dean had made Sam his Best Man. Meaning they were obligated to go, or say no and disappoint everyone. Jo had also invited all six of Chris's older sisters, everyone's parents, and all of her other close friends and family. They had planned for the wedding to be a month after Dean proposed and through all the craziness of the planning, the wedding day rolled around quickly.

"I'm so nervous," Jo exclaimed in the bride room the day of the wedding.

"You love him, he loves you, what's there to be nervous about?" Chris asked, they were the only two in there, since everyone else was either waiting inside the church or outside the bride room.

"I don't know. Do you ever think that you and Sam will ever get back together?" Jo asked abruptly changing the subject.

"I don't know, maybe… if he feels the same way."

"Well, he probably does since all he's been doing ever since you broke up is moping around and depressing everyone. I don't even know why you two broke up." Jo confessed.

"We broke up because his dead girlfriend was the only other good friend that I knew and trusted."

"Didn't you talk to her yesterday with that mirror thingy you had?" Jo asked.

"Yes, and she approves, but what if he doesn't feel the same way anymore."

"Of course he feels the same way, you may have known each other for like, two or three days, but in that time the two of you fell in love and if the two of you are still sulking about the break up, then we all know that the two of you are soul mates, true lovers."

"Oh you look so pretty," said Chris changing the subject again, though it was true. Jo was wearing a traditional white wedding dress with shoulder straps **(A/N: I think that's what they're called I'm not that sure so bear with me)**. Her hair had been straightened and the traditional white veil had been put over it, and a flowery hair band that looked somewhat like a crown held it in place. A jewel locket that Dean had given her one day, now hung around her neck sparkling, making her look like an angel about to get married.

"Thanks."

"You're just missing one more thing," Chris commented.

"What's that?"

"The bouquet," Chris said picking up the arrangement of white roses off of one the tables and a camera. She gave Jo the bouquet, "smile," she raised the camera up and took a picture, "come on or you'll be late for your own wedding." She grabbed her bouquet and the two of them left. The ceremony was beautiful though there was a bit of confusion at first, for all of Chris's sisters had all worn the same dress to the wedding and everyone had thought that they were the bridesmaids, till they found out that there was only a Maid of Honor and the six girls wearing the same dresses were some crazy people who all planned out the same outfits.

* * *

During the wedding, Sam occasionally glanced over at Chris. To him, she was the most beautiful woman there. She was wearing a lavender dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled back into a half-up, half-down fashion and had been decorated with lavender ribbons. At one point, Chris caught him looking at her. His face flushed and he turned his attention back to the wedding.

"You may now kiss the bride," the pastor said to Dean.

At that, Dean grinned widely and pulled Jo into a nice long passionate kiss.

Everyone exploded into applause and cheering when their lips met, and moments later the newlyweds walked out of the great church doors to the reception with everyone following behind.

* * *

Sam looked frantically for Chris at the reception, which was in the back of the church. The second he saw her. He planned to go over to her and give her a speech about how much they should be together. He finally spotted Chris at a table with six other women who were all wearing the same dresses, strapless hot pink knee length gowns with lace that trimmed the end. He walked over to them, interrupting their conversation.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Chris.

She smiled up at him and got up, "Of course." He led her over to a secluded corner where no one could hear them.

"Chris, I'm tired to trying to hide from you, from my feelings about you. We were meant to be together, we were made to be together and-."

"I know," she said.

"No, I don't think you do. Jess would've wanted me to move on and she would of wanted you-," he was interrupted yet again, but this time instead of talking, she draped her arm around the back of his neck and kissed him, hard. Instinctively his arms snaked around her waist, and he kissed her back.

She finally broke off, "I know," she said smiling.

"How-."

"I talked to her last night, and she was okay with it."

"But why did you-?"

"I thought it was going to be a Bloody Mary reenactment."

He started to get a little bit frustrated that he wasn't able to finish his sentences, "can I-?"

"Yes," she said grinning almost about to burst into laughter.

"I love you. There, I said it with no interruptions."

"I-." Chris started to say but before she could finish saying the first two words, Sam pulled her close and kissed her fiercely.

"Now who's-." she started to say after the kiss, but he kissed her again.

"We should get back," he said when the kiss ended. They went back the reception just in time to see the bride throw the bouquet and all six of Chris's sisters rush after it only to knock it straight into Chris's arms. She took quick look at the bouquet, and then at the women walking menacingly over to her, she took a glanced at Sam, their eyes met sending the same message to each other. Then she threw the bouquet back to the bride, grabbed Sam's hand, and the two of them made a dash for the church's beautiful but small and untamed garden laughing all the way there.

In the garden, they found a little area where a beautiful fountain of a love sat pouring its heart out **(A/N: I know it's ironic, that's why I put it there)**, around it were little benches big enough for two people to sit. The two of them dumped themselves onto one of the benches and laughed until it hurt to breathe.

It took them a few minutes to recover, but when they finally did, Chris laid her head on Sam's lap and spread her body out so that it lay across two of the benches. She looked into Sam's eyes. "Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed you," she said.

"I missed you, too." He bent over to kiss her and a branch broke not far off in the garden.

They both jumped to their feet.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Chris said in a really creepy singsong voice.

A black man with a gun stepped out, a few feet in front of them, the gun raised, the safety undone, pointed straight at them.

* * *

**Yo, hoped you liked the chappie, please review!**


	9. Who's a Monster?

**Hey peeps, I hope you like it. :D

* * *

**

"Gordon?" Chris and Sam said at the same time.

Sam turned to Chris, "wait you know him?"

"Sadly, yes," Chris answered moving in front of Sam, arms outstretched to block anything dangerous (like the firing of guns) happen between the two (though, Sam was just a little (lot) more built than Chris (seeing that Chris is a girl and Sam is a guy), so it didn't really help. "I pretty sure I know why he's here too," Chris said, "You're not going to have him, Gordy, so just leave," she said with a little bit of tension in her voice.

"Sorry Christina, but I cannot do that."

"It's Chris, and if you can't do that, could you at least call out your little friends."

"How did you know?" Gordon asked.

"I always know, besides, the twig broke over there," she motioned to her right, "and you're right in front of us."

"Fine. Come on out guys," Gordon said. About a dozen men came out of the tangled thickets. Chris noted that they surrounded Sam and herself, and that they were SWAT and FBI.

"Called the cops on us, huh Gordy?"

"Yes, any last words?" Gordon asked stepping forward, ready to shoot Sam and anyone else who stood in the way.

"Can I have a moment to day goodbye to Sam?" Chris asked acting all innocent.

"Two minutes."

Chris turned around to Sam. "Okay, here's the plan," she slipped something in his hand, but made it look like she was just reaching to hold his hand, "I'm going to act right now, but you must listen closely to what I say. I just slipped my iPod shuffle into your hand. When I say go, push play, put in down in front of the fountain and hide yourself under a bench. I'll dive for Gordon, and when I come back, roll yourself out from under the bench and stand behind me," she pretended to tear up and cry against Sam's shoulder, he pulled her close and pretended to smell her hair for the last time, "got it," he whispered. Right now he didn't want to argue about why Chris got the better side of the deal, but at least having a plan better than nothing.

"Go," she whispered.

Sam pushed play, set down the iPod shuffle, and dove under a bench. Chris rushed like a blur of air at Gordon and tackled him back into the undergrowth of the garden. Chris's prerecorded voice sprouted from the iPod.

"Do NOT move, please, just wait for me to explain this, before you do anything irrational that you'll probably regret it in the matter of time it takes for you to blink."

The SWAT and FBI teams hesitated, the track ended as another one started, and Chris hadn't come back yet. Only Avril Lavigne's voice broke the silence.

"_Your not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go you know I won't give in."_

Bushes rustled, the teams turned to the sound and unlatched the safety on their guns.

"Don't shoot, it's just me and dumbass here," Chris said pushing though the plants, holding Gordon so that he couldn't away.

She pushed Gordon off to one of the men standing around, picked up and turned off her iPod, and stood in front of Sam as he emerged from under the bench.

The guns were pointed at both Sam and Chris, but also at Gordon.

"Aw, don't tell me you're still gonna shoot me." Chris said.

"Well, don't try to shoot me," Gordon said to those whose gun was pointed at him, "I didn't lie to you."

"And I did?" Chris asked, no one answered, "Well, say something already."

"Gordon said that Sam Winchester was a monster and that we should eliminate him before he does anything," one of the FBI people said.

"The only monsters here are the ones who are about to kill a couple of innocent people who have done absolutely nothing, but try to save the world. Unlike Gordy over there who have killed, probably hundreds of people who stood in his way, without a single thought or regret."

"Well, what are you waiting for," yelled Gordon, "she's lying, shoot them."

"You do, and you'll regret every inch of it." Chris said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm sorry ma'am-," the FBI agent started.

"But you need to follow orders right? Screw them. If you kill him, you'll have to get through me, if you manage to kill him and not me, I will make sure that every single person on this planet will die too. I am capable of that, now you can live with the guilt of killing two innocents, the guilt of the death of everyone on this planet, or you can go away and never bother us again and live the no guilt whatsoever."

"Say your goodbyes please," he said, raising the gun.

"In life or in death, I will make you pay for this. Forever etched in your mind will be the scene of which you killed the two most innocent people in the world. And always you will remember the love between the two that will go down in history everlastingly never dying until they rise again from the dead, then will be the time you'll most regret every mistake in your life. May you die a thousand deaths before your life ends," Chris said with a faraway look in her beautiful violet eyes, "and may you all lose the most precious thing you own over and over again. May you ceaselessly remember this speech until it torments you inside out, until it rips you apart and threatens to blow you into a million pieces each one stepped upon and thought about as nothing more than a speck upon which all sin resides. May that bullet that kills the both of us be the oath that this will happen upon."

The agent lowered his gun as Chris's eyes returned to normal and snapped back into the reality of the world, "No wonder you're not dead yet, no one wants to kill your insightfulness," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card, giving it to Chris, "call me if you ever need any help." He and the rest of the people walked away, dragging Gordon back off to jail.

Chris turned to Sam to find him looking at her questioningly, "Monster, oath, what?"

"Before your dad died, he also told me that someday you're going to become some kind of monster. Unless someone saved you from yourself when you turned, with only killing as a last resort. Oh and that oath thing wasn't really anything, I came up with it split second."

"Wait, so you've been hiding this from me all this time?" he said sounding kind of angry that she hadn't said anything all the time they'd known each other.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Don't give me that face, Sam. I don't remember you ever saying that we have to tell each other every single secret we have."

"But… why do you have to keep so many secrets from me?"

"Because, I feel like if I tell someone all my secrets they'll either turn against me, never trust me again, or ignore for the rest of their lives. I feel like I have to know something that only I know so that I have something to hold on to when my life seems to spin out of control. I know, it's crazy, but that's just how I am."

Sam took her into his arms and brushed away something on her cheek, that was when she realized that she was crying. At least she wasn't wearing any makeup so she wouldn't have to deal with the smudging the crying would more than likely make.

Suddenly Chris's phone rang, she wiped her tears, stepped off to the side and answered her phone. The color almost drained from her face as she heard who was on the other line.

"Mom, it's not what you-," Sam heard her say.

Chris cringed and held the phone slightly away from her ear; Sam could hear the person on the other line clearly. "Christina," a high pitched voice screeched, "you listen to me missy, I just heard from your sisters that you just ran out of your best friend's wedding party with a man, now he better not be the reason you've been gone for so long, and you better bring him over here to met me or else I'm never consenting to your marriage and you know that I can find a way to ban marriages in the world for a few years so he better be able to treat you right. Oh, and you better get back into that boarding school near Stanford, I can't keep trying to get them to save your spot there any longer."

"Sure," she said giving the word a nice southern drawl to it.

"Christina, you know I hate it when you do that. I have to go, I love you," the other line clicked off.

_"I hate you too, mother,"_ Chris thought as she closed her flip phone, "C'mon," she said to Sam, "we have to say goodbye to the bride and the groom."

They walked back into the reception, said goodbye to the bride and the groom, and changed back into their street clothes before getting into Chris's black Ford truck.

* * *

**Please review! I'll try to update again soon.**


	10. Back Home

**Here you go, another chapter, if it sucks, I'm sorry... but please review.

* * *

**

By the time they reached Chris's mansion, her sisters were already there and it was a couple hours before 7:00pm. During the car ride, Sam had learned that her father was rich, and passed down everything he had to Chris. She let her mother and her sisters live there though she disliked most of them. He had also learned that the six girls wearing the same dresses were her sisters.

As they entered, Chris's mother was there to greet them.

"Oh Christina, I can't believe you would do that to Jody! I am so ashamed to be you mother! Running off like that!"

In her head she cursed her mother, but each word seemed to strike her more than it would her mother, "You'll never get it, mother, so just buzz off." She ran up the spiraling staircase to her room, Sam started to follow but Chris's mother grabbed him back.

"Where to do think you're going, mister?" she asked.

"After Christina," he answered.

"For what reason? You are a bad influence on her. You're probably here because you want her money too."

"I swear to you that I love your daughter, I didn't even learn about all this money she had until we got here."

Chris's mother opened her mouth to say something, but one of her sisters came over, "leave him alone, mother." She turned to Sam, "here I'll show you to her room."

"Thanks," Sam said when they got there.

"There's no need for thanks, I can only do so much, since she keeps the door locked. I tried getting a locksmith to pick the lock, and he couldn't do it. Good luck."

She walked back downstairs and he banged on Chris's door, "Hey, Chris. It's me, Sam. Open up, please."

The opened almost immediately, Chris stood inside, looking a little depressed, "Come on in," she said half-heartedly. The room was huge; the whole wall to his right was a complete ceiling to floor window. The room had a few shelves off to the sides full of records, CDs and books lined these shelves and in the middle sat a queen-sized bed. Most of the walls were covered with posters. In the far front of him was a walk in closet and behind him was a high maintenance bathroom. Around the room were a couple of speakers that music was softly playing out of. Also around the room was enough places artificial light could come out of that would brighten up the room as though it was still daytime. At the foot of the bed was a chest and in front of the chest was a pimped out stereo that was connected to the speakers. Next to the collection of records was a record player that was also connected to the speakers. Against the window was a flat screen TV parallel to the bed. The window overlooked a huge backyard with a lot of running space, an enormous swimming pool, and a set of swings off to the side.

"Are you going to say anything or are you just gonna stand there gaping?" Chris asked him.

"So, what's with the swings in your backyard?" he asked sheepishly.

She forced a laugh, "it's for my nephews, Connor and Matt."

"Oh… so um… you want to explain the situation with you and your family?"

"Sure," she said slumping down into the chair in the corner as Sam took to the chair next to her.

The two pretty much traded life stories for a couple of hours. Sam learned that Chris's major was the 'arts', which ranged from dance and music to drawing and acting. He also learned that she worked as a tattoo artist at a local tattoo and piercing shop and that Chris had never gotten along with her mother, which was why she had been left in the care of her stepmother so often. Chris had learned that Sam's major was law enforcement **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's what it's called, ********, lol) **and was planning to be a lawyer. She had also learned that he pretty much used his life savings to get him through college for the while.

A knock came at the door, "Hey Chris, dinner's ready. Oh, and mother wants to talk to you, try not to piss her off this time."

Chris walked over and opened the door, "Thanks Nicole, but you know the situation I have with mom."

"Yes I know it, and I know that everyone, with an exception of you, can manage to keep her in a good mood. Then again, you are the baby of the family."

"Yes, I am, but if I hadn't been born you would have been and you would have gotten on her nerves as much as I have. Which is why you are the only other person in this family besides me that calls her mother instead of mom or mommy," Chris said smartly.

"I should smack you, but knowing that you've been spending most of your life with dad, you'd probably punch me in the face like you did to mother that one time."

"True, her nose had shattered under the force of my fist, and I was only eighteen, I'm twenty-two now. Four years have passed and I've gotten a bit stronger."

Nicole feigned shock, "Are you threatening your favorite sister?"

"I might be," Chris said looking thoughtful.

"You've changed Christina Moore, is it because of that dark figure behind you?"

Chris looked behind her to see Sam halfway hidden in the shadows grinning like an idiot.

"No, I mean I love the dark figure behind me, but I'd never change myself for someone else."

"And that's what I love about you," Sam said kissing her.

"Oh god, are you two going to get all lovey dovey, because if you are then I'm gone."

"Not at all, we were just going to go down to dinner and live through it somehow."

"Well, you wouldn't have to put up with mother and the rest of our ditzy sisters and their perverted husbands any longer, we're all going on a trip, away from here, for a couple of weeks. Don't do anything **irrational** while we're gone, okay Chris," Nicole said.

"Yeah, sure whatever, let's go," Chris said.

After dinner, Chris and Sam went back to her room and watched scary movies. Sam of course wasn't really that scared, but Chris on the other hand was already in Sam's arms and would cuddle up more to him every time she was scared, which was more than she would want to admit, though Sam had no problem with it **(A/N: lol, typical guy)**. After the movie they brushed their teeth and got ready for bed…

"So… um… guess we'll be sharing a bed," Sam said lamely, the two of them had never exactly slept in the same bed together though they slept in the same room together.

"Yeah," Chris answered, also nervous. She was the first to be ready for bed, dressed in a tank top and loose shorts. Sam soon came along, dressed in a loose t-shirt and boxers. They kissed and said good night. Soon enough, Chris was on her side, facing away from Sam and Sam was curled up behind her with his arms around her waist, his body pressed up close to hers.

By morning, Sam was lying on his stomach with his left hand under his pillow and his right hand on under of Chris's right hand, their fingers loosely laced together. Chris was lying on her back, with her right hand on top of Sam's and her left hand under her head. Sam woke first; he pulled away from Chris and lay down on his side watching her sleep. Ten minutes later, Chris woke, her eyes squinting at the bright sunshine that brightened the room.

"Morning," Sam said.

"Oh god, I'm still alive," she said after she kissed him and checked the time, "well, if I'm lucky enough, they're already gone."

"Christina," her mom screeched through the door.

"And if I'm not, then my mom's ready to kill me," she got out of bed and unlocked and opened the door.

"Christina, now while I'm gone you better be practicing for your next dance recital three weeks from now, your next play that's coming up next week, you better be going back to on Monday, which is two days from now in case you subsequently forget. You better not be skipping school and I will know if you are since I told the school to directly call my cell phone if you do and you better not be having any sex with anyone, not even your boyfriend," she said to Sam," and you mister you better not be giving any more ideas to my daughter she is enough trouble as it is and you better not break her heart."

Chris's mother left along with the rest of her sisters. The two of them got ready for the day as they waited to hear the front gates of the mansion. Afterwards, Chris went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, "So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked Sam as he came down after her.

He sighed, "Are you just not going to talk about what your mother just did?"

"That was my plan, now what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll just have what you're having," he said.

She brightened a little, "Oh, well that makes everything easier," she went to the coffee maker and poured two already made cups of coffee before going into the pantry and pulling out four granola bars. She handed Sam a cup of coffee and gave him two of the granola bars.

Sam looked down at his food and frowned, "that's it?"

"You'll learn to live with it," Chris said laughingly.

* * *

**I didn't exactly know how to end it so.. yeah. Please tell me what you think:D**


End file.
